Worth It
by hopeofabrightfuture
Summary: There's a mob war going on between Lovino and Luciano. You volunteer to spy on Luciano. A month later Lovino comes to bring you back home but you both are discovered! Someone is going to die, but who? RomanoxReaderx2p!Italy Oneshot


**A/N: I LIVE! Sorry for the inactivity but life got busy and crap happened so yeah. This was requested by someone on DA. Enjoy~**

Worth It RomanoxReaderx2p!Italy

"This is insane." Lovino growled, pacing back and forth across the floor in your room.

"It's the only real option we have." You reminded him. Lovino snorted.

"Insane." He reiterated. "Insane, stupid, and reckless." You rolled your eyes and zipped up your bag.

"It's not like the war will last forever." You said. Lovino ran his hand through his auburn hair and leaned his back against one wall.

"As long as there are men of virtue and of courage alive, there will be war amongst the families." Lovino sighed. You smiled and kissed Lovino's cheek.

"Don't worry. I'll be safe." Lovino growled and pulled you into a hug.

"You better be. If he touches you, I'll kill him." Lovino threatened.

"How bad can Luciano be?" You asked.

"Obviously you've never met my cousin."

"Lovi, you're in the mafia. If I can handle you, I can handle anything." Lovino pressed something into your hands. It was a small handgun.

"For protection." He explained.

"It'll only be for a month." You said. Lovino pulled you close and kissed the top of your head.

"Just be safe." He demanded. You smiled.

"Of course." You promised.

~Stop! It's flashback time!~

"They want what?!" Lovino thundered.

"T-The V-Vargas half of the city." The messenger stuttered, afraid for his life.

"That arrogant bastard! Does he really think someone like him could rule this empire?"

"I-I'm only repeating the message sir." The messenger murmured. Lovino let out a frustrated growl.

"He'll have to pry this empire from my cold dead hands." Lovino promised. A dark chuckling echoed around the room. A man with purple eyes and hair not dissimilar to Lovino's stepped from the shadows.

"Luciano."

"Lovino."

"Get out."

"Is that any way to treat a guest?" Luciano asked. Lovino's hazel eyes darkened.

"Guest? Guest?! You killed my grandfather and my brother and you have the nerve to call yourself a guest?!" Luciano rolled his purple eyes.

"Oh please. Don't tell me you're not over that yet."

"Die in a hole." Lovino barked. Luciano smirked.

"You said I'll have to pry the empire from your dead fingers, eh? Well that can be arranged." Luciano chuckled, backing into the darkness so that only his purple eyes were visible to glare at.

"This means war." Lovino threatened.

"Wouldn't want it any other way."

~Flashback over! Present day~

You rang the doorbell of the house -er mansion- before you and waited patiently. It was flung open by a blond man who greeted you with happy red eyes.

"Ah, yes you must be the new maid! Come in, come in!" He ushered you in and shut the door behind you. "I'm Flavio Russo and you are?"

"(Fake name)." You supplied. Flavio nodded and tossed his stylish scarf over one shoulder.

"Of course. Follow me." You followed Flavio down the winding halls until he stopped at the only room whose door was open.

"This will be your room. I will assign you a maid to shadow for a few days until you have learned your duties. Is there anything else…? Oh yes! I have a brother who is a bit-" Flavio was interrupted by a knife thunking into the doorframe millimeters from his head.

"Ah, there he is now." Flavio said calmly. A man with shocking purple eyes stalked toward you and Flavio.

"Moron!" The man snarled. "What did I say about hiring new people without consulting me first?" Flavio smiled innocently.

"Aw Luci don't be like that~" Luciano yanked his knife from the doorframe.

"Whose house is this?" Luciano asked.

"Yours." Flavio said.

"Who buys your clothes?"

"You." Flavio said again.

"Who successfully runs the family business?"

"You." Flavio said for the third time, grin never leaving his face.

"So do you think that maybe I would want to know about this?" Luciano gestured at you.

"I did ask you but you told me to do something that I'm pretty sure is impossible." Flavio giggled. You sighed and dropped your bag inside your room while you waited for Luciano to acknowledge you.

"-And you!" Luciano barked. "Where are you from?"

"(Home town)." You answered honestly. Luciano growled before dragging a hand down his face. He took a calming breath.

"I am Luciano Rossi. You are to keep your head down and mouth closed around here. If you have a question, seek out my brother." Luciano pointed at Flavio who enthusiastically. You raised your hand.

"If you're brothers why is your last name different?" You asked. Luciano glared at you.

"We were born in different regions of Italy." Flavio nodded.

"Si and-" Luciano interrupted his brother by turning on his heel and striding away.

"Flavio quit your chattering. I'll be in the study." He called over his shoulder. When he was out of earshot, you snorted.

"Well he's different." Flavio smiled.

"He's rough on the outside but he's actually really sweet when you get to know him."

"Yeah well let's hope I'm not around long enough to do that." You murmured.

~Time skip a few minutes~

"Who is she?" Luciano demanded. Flavio set a thick packet of papers before his brothers.

"First off, her real name is (Name). She currently lives in (Country) with her with her boyfriend, Lovino Vargas." Luciano sat forward.

"She's our dear cousin's lover?" He asked. Flavio sighed.

"So it would seem."

"What else do we know about her?"

"She's not directly involved with the business but she is aware of it. Also sources say that she is here to spy on us." Luciano snorted and leaned back in his chair.

"Well that was a given."

"What should we do?" Flavio asked.

"Take no action." Before Flavio could protest, Luciano continued, "Simply observe her. And don't let her know anything important." Luciano put his feet up on his desk. Flavio nodded.

"As you wish." Luciano snickered.

"Yes, it is always as I wish."

~Another time skip, eh, about a month later. Almost~

You were currently pacing around your room, thinking. Your month at Rossi manor was almost up and had not learned a single thing of importance.

"So am I just wasting my time?" You asked your empty room. As if to offer an answer, your phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Bella, how are you?" Lovino's surly yet worried voice came over the speakers.

"I'm fine." A sigh could be heard on Lovino's end of the line.

"Bene. I hadn't heard from you so…"

"I understand. Listen, I haven't learned anything yet." You said.

"It's okay bella. Besides I need you here."

"Do you want me to wait out the remaining four days?"

"No." Lovino said quickly. "Pack your stuff up. We'll come and get you tonight."

"You mean-"

"Si bella, tonight this war will end." The darkness in Lovino's voice startled you but you nodded your head in agreement all the same.

"I'll be ready."

~Later that night~

Luciano was drunk. That was the only word for it. The mob boss had been having a drinking competition with a Russian underling and needless to say, the underling won. Now Luciano was stumbling around the halls of his manor, drunk and looking for some form of entertainment. That was when he noticed you hauling your bag out of your room.

"Ciao bella," Luciano slurred, leaning up against up. "What're you doin'?" Your (color) eyes grew frightened.

"Going for a stroll." Luciano rolled his eyes.

"Please bella, I'm drunks not stupid." Drunks?

I'm going on a walk." You repeated.

"With your bag?"

"Yeah." Luciano fished in his pocket a moment before caressing your face with one of his knives.

"Say bella, hows about you forget about that stupid walk and that moronic cousin of mine? Be a good girl and go back into your room~"

"You know about Lovino?" You asked, attempting to keep the panic from your voice.

"Of course." Luciano purred. "Did you really think I wouldn't do some digging into your past, (Name)? You can't hide anything from me~"

"So what are you going to do?" You whispered. Luciano's violet eyes grew dark with wicked amusement.

"Since you're trying to leave, logic dictates that dear Lovino is coming for you." In one swift movement, Luciano nicked your cheek with his knife and shoved you into your room.

"And when he comes," Luciano licked the blood off his knife's blade, "I'll be waiting."

~Later~

Lovino was growing anxious.

"She should be out here by now." Lovino growled.

"What do we do boss?" Asked an enforcer. Lovino paused to think. If he went in, there was a high chance that he was walking into a trap. The idea that you had been discovered flashed through his mind. The thought that you were being held captive or dead quickly followed.

"We go in after her. Kill as many of Luciano's men as possible. Don't hurt the staff. Hurt (Name) and you won't see the sun rise."

~Later still~

The idea had been to find you and get out but that plan was blown to pieces when one of Luciano's men managed to set off the alarm. While Lovino and his boys were searching for you, you were attempting to escape from your locked room.

You threw your shoulder against the door repeatedly. Pounding your fists against the solid fiend, you shrieked in anger. The soft click of the door unlocking snatched your attention. Cautiously you opened your door and peeked out. The hallway was completely empty. Strange. Still anything was better than being locked up. You grabbed the small handgun from your bag and set off down the hallway. Getting back to Lovino was more important than a stupid bag of clothes.

The faint sounds of gunfire drew your attention to the front hall. Great. Your only way out was through the gunfire of warring mob dons. So you did the most illogical thing you probably could have and ran straight toward the danger.

~Last one I promise~

Lovino crouched behind a couch and popped off shots as frequently as possible.

"Give back (Name) you son of a-" Lovino was interrupted when Luciano fired three shots at him.

When I'm done with you, I think I'll kill her. I bet she has a lovely scream." Luciano mocked. A quiet pop sounded before a voice joined in.

"You're right," you snarled, "I do." Lovino poked his head up from his hiding place to see you standing at the top of the stairs, Luciano's cooling body at your feet.

"Is he…?" You nodded.

"I sure hope so because there is gray matter all over me." Lovino almost cracked a smile. He was impressed at how you were handling all this.

"I went through a lot of trouble to get you back you know."

"Well I should hope so."

"If I didn't love you so much I would question if it was worth it." You descended the stairs and wacked Lovino on the arm before striding toward the door.

"Oh Lovi, I so am." You tossed a playful wink over one shoulder and sashayed outside into the crisp night air.

~Fin~


End file.
